


Swing

by ElvenMaia, orphan_account



Series: Inkwell [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Little Legolas POV, kid’s view of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMaia/pseuds/ElvenMaia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Legolas escapes his tutors and finds a pleasant surprise in his Nana’s garden.





	Swing

I grin. I am very happy. And feeling rather mischievous too. Well, I did just sneak past Silcuwen, my tutor. She was trying to teach me letters but I was very bored, especially since the sun was shining bright and the little critters were scurrying about amongst the tree branches.

I knew the drill. If I asked Silcuwen for water, she would shoot to her feet and scurry our of the room, letting me count all the way to “twenty little deer” until she came back with a pitcher of cool water and my favorite glass cup.

It’s my favorite because it looks just like Ada’s but smaller, with the pretty leafy vines twirling around stem. But I think I like Ada’s better because it looks so nice with the dark red juice inside. The red juice must be really tasty because Ada sure drinks it a lot, but Silcuwen didn’t let me taste any. She said I’m not old enough yet, but she was sure I would drink it a lot too when I got older and had a bad day.

One time I snuck into Ada's bedchamber and tried some of the red juice. _Yucky!_ Poor Ada must have lots of bad days to drink _that_ to feel better.

Oh! I was telling you; it’s also my favorite cup because it’s the only one I haven’t broken yet... or rather, haven’t used it as a target for when I practice with my bow and arrows. Naneth scolded me last time I did that, but I just really like the sound the glass makes when it breaks!

I had just asked Silcuwen for water “five little deer” ago, so that means I have... I pause to count on my fingers; "fifteen little deer" left. Thirteen because I paused.

I race to the window and clamber over the sill. I say a quick "hello" to the tree I land on and run across the branch, and slide down the trunk.

And that's when I run. I can run _so_ fast! I have beaten all the elflings in novice training, even my friend Tathar. I think I run even faster when Silcuwen is coming, but I don't know why. What if she's magic! Maybe I should invite her to the races in novice training when I race Tathar, because he's fast too and it's hard to beat him. I pause and frown. Would Silcuwen make Tathar faster too though? That would be bad. Maybe it's not such a good idea to invite her. I don't think she wants me to get any faster anyways. She can never even catch me anymore, and one time I saw her drink a whole glass of the yucky red juice in one gulp! I feel a little sad. It was probably my fault she was having a bad day. I probably shouldn't run away so often.

I run to Naneth's garden. I think I like it best out of all the gardens because Nana is there sometimes and she would give me a hug. I like Nana's hugs. She smells like flowers and honey. Sometimes even Ada goes there when he escapes his tutors. Or, whoever those tall prissy elves with shiny clothes that follow Ada around and lock him in a room to talk for _hours_ are. I scrunch up my nose at the very thought of them. They give Ada bad days when they do that, but I can't be all sorry because then he goes to the garden to run away, probably when he runs out of the red juice. Or maybe not. Those big barrels Galion showed me in the cellars smelled suspiciously like the red juice, and I don't think Ada can drink _that_ much of it. Even on a super bad day. Or maybe he just likes to listen to the trees sing like me. Poor Ada. I should teach him how to escape better.

I ease open the garden door and make sure to close it softly behind me. Nana doesn't like noise in her garden. I don't think any elleths like noise. Especially Laieleth when I showed her the cool sound the glass makes when it breaks when I shoot it when she brought me luncheon. Oh well, they can miss out if they want to I guess.

I hide in the bushes and get closer and closer to where her hanging swing is. I don't know why she likes to sit on it. Climbing trees is much more fun.

My heart beats faster with excitement as I see Nana sitting on the swing. And there's Ada too! _He must've escaped. Good for him._

I creep a little closer. And closer... and closer... there! I was just about to jump out and surprise them when Nana leaned over and gave Ada a big kiss right on his lips! _Yuck!_ Grown-ups are so strange. I don't ever wanna be a grown up.

I clap my hands over my eyes just in case they do it again, but my hand accidentally touches a branch and all the leaves go rustling. Ada and Nana look over to me and Ada shakes his head. Nana just laughs an opens her arms. I smile wide and run even faster than when Silcuwen is chasing me. But then suddenly I stop just out of her reach.

"But no kisses," I say very seriously. I'm a big boy now, and only babies get kisses from their Nana. I have a silly thought. Does that mean Ada is a very big elfling?

I giggle and jump into her arms when she reassures me: "No kisses."

I huddle in her arms and snuggle into the soft silk of her dress. Sure enough, it smells just like flowers and honey. I don't know how long I sat in Nana's lap but I suddenly got very sleepy. Before I know it, I am dropping off to wander in elven dreams. A small part of my mind protests as Ada kisses my forehead, but I was too tired to say anything. Only elflings got kisses. I sigh and cuddle farther in Nana's arms, and decide that I like it. Kisses and all. _Maybe I can stay an elfling for just a little bit longer..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Comments are MUCH appreciated. :)


End file.
